Jueves
by Evan de la Rosa
Summary: Ella siempre iba en aquel tren para verlo, aunque sin compartir ninguna palabra, viendo que de el, verlo cada dia se habia enamorado Song-Fic DanxAlice Oneshot


_**JUEVES**_

_**ONE-SHOT**_

_**POR**_

_**ALLEN EVANS**_

_**Alice POV**_

¡Pasajeros del tren, aborden por favor! –se escuchaba a través de los altoparlantes de la estación. Moví mi cabeza de un lado a otro, tratando de distinguir entre la muchedumbre a quien esperaba, desilusionada y resignada, subo al tren que me llevaría a mi destino, Vestal, a la secundaria local.

_Si fuera más guapa y un poco más lista,_

_Si fuera especial, si fuera de revista,_

_Tendría el valor de cruzar el vagón_

_Y preguntarte quién eres._

Me siento en el lugar de siempre, un sitio junto a la ventana, observando así el paisaje que pasaba frente a mis ojos.

De repente mis mejillas se llenaron de color carmesí, fue al verlo a el.

Un joven de cabello castaño y ojos del mismo color, pero que extrañamente cambiaban a un color rojo, tal vez eso fuera debido al ángulo del sol.

Lo observe detenidamente, pero disimuladamente, era muy lindo a mi parecer, Tenía un carácter alegre, ya que siempre lo encontraba hablando con los demás pasajeros, tenía una sonrisa amplia y sincera.

Poco a poco, el tren empezaba a vaciarse, dejándonos a los dos solos, pronto, comencé a notar, que el asiento que estaba enfrente de el, se había quedado vacío, tal vez era un designio para que al fin me pudiera acercar, pero no me levante de mi asiento, observando como el asiento era ocupado por alguien mas.

Desviando la mirada aparto la pelusilla inexistente de mi falda, mi favorita, y la que me hacía sentir un poco más segura de sí misma. Solo que en ese momento no me sentía segura para nada, al contrario, me sentía como un patito feo ante un precioso cisne.

Vi como el tomaba asiento y abrí la boca para decirle algo, pero las palabras murieron en sus labios justo antes de nacer. Vi que el miraba por la ventana y lanzaba un bostezo ligeramente disimulado.

Hasta haciendo aquel gesto se veía muy lindo.

_Te sientas en frente y ni te imaginas_

_Que llevo por ti mi falta más bonita._

_Y al verte lanzar un bostezo al cristal_

_Se inundan mis pupilas._

Pero por alguna razón, mis ojos se abnegaron de lágrimas, quizá el no sintiese nada por mi, quizá yo no fuese su tipo, quizá… quizá yo no…

_De pronto me miras, te miro y suspiras_

_Yo cierro los ojos, tú apartas la vista_

_Apenas respiro me hago pequeñita_

_Y me pongo a temblar._

En ese momento, aquellos ojos rojos como si fueran rubíes me miraron rápidamente y yo correspondí aquella mirada fugazmente, él soltó un suspiro suave, como si añorase algo. No pudo evitar pensar que quizá extrañase a alguna novia, aparte de su nombre, no sabía absolutamente nada de él.

Pronto llegamos a nuestro destino y sin mirarlo, tomo mis cosas y salgo del vagón rápidamente

Jamás compartía ni un hola con el, lo único que compartíamos era el mismo vagón, siempre llevaba un libro para distraerme, pero en vez de eso, lo usaba de pantalla para observarlo con mas detenimiento.

Pronto, descubrí que aquel chico ser llamaba Dan Kuso, un chico de mi escuela y capitán del equipo de futbol del colegio, era muy popular y las chicas se morían por el, pero ninguna había tocado su corazón.

_Lo que me faltaba, un amor imposible._

_Y así pasan los días, de lunes a viernes_

_Como las golondrinas del poema de Bécquer_

_De estación a estación enfrente tú y yo_

_Va y viene el silencio._

Todos los días eran de aquella manera, subo al tren, me siento donde siempre y me quedo observándolo detenida y disimuladamente.

Soñaba con el, soñaba el día en que me acercaba y le hablaba, con el tiempo nos volveríamos amigos y tal vez, algo mas.

Pero sabía que eso nunca sucedería.

El era el capitán del equipo y el ídolo de la escuela.

Yo en cambio.

Era un ratón de biblioteca que sacaba buenas notas y era el orgullo de los profesores de la escuela.

Éramos blanco y negro.

Perro y gato.

Completamente distintos.

…

Jueves

Había faltado el día de ayer y el día anterior por que me había contagiado de gripe, no había tenido un día tan largo, ya que no había podido observarlo a el.

Se que era para mi inalcanzable, pero no podía pasar un día sin observar aquella sonrisa sincera y franca junto con aquellos ojos rubíes.

Lo vi esbozar una sonrisa con los ojos cerrados, aquella sonrisa de pronto paraba mi corazón, para después acelerarlo a mil por hora, sinceramente, aquella sonrisa era absolutamente hermosa.

De pronto, el abrió los ojos encontrándose con los míos de repente, tal vez fue mi imaginación, pero pude observar, que sus mejillas se habían sonrojado, pero pudo ver que yo lo observaba tan detenidamente.

¡Alice, tonta, tonta!

¿Cómo decirle lo que sentía sin quedar como una idiota retardada? ¡Qué difícil es el amor!

_Y entonces ocurre, despiertan mis labios_

_Pronuncian tu nombre tartamudeando._

_Supongo que piensas que chica más tonta_

_Y me quiero morir_.

D-Dan – Dije con las mejillas sonrojadas a mas no poder con un tartamudeo

Baje la vista, completamente avergonzada, para después, poder apreciar la dulce sonrisa que esbozaban los labios de él.

Genial, de seguro cree que soy una tonta

_Pero el tiempo se para y te acercas diciendo_

_Yo no te conozco y ya te echaba de menos._

_Cada mañana rechazo el directo_

_Y elijo este tren._

Creía que de verdad la tierra me había tragado, ya no sentía nada más que el calor rubicundo de mus mejillas y montones de vergüenza. Casi desfallezco al verlo acuclillado delante de sí, con media sonrisa en sus labios.

Al menos sabes mi nombre – no me atreví a alzar la vista más allá de su barbilla fina, temiendo que aquello fuese un sueño –Sabes, esto sonara loco, tal vez me consideres un chiflado, pero, aunque no te he hablado nunca, estos dos días. Te eche mucho de menos–mi cuerpo enteró se estremeció cuando el tomo mi rostro con sus dos manos, me hizo mirarlo directamente a los ojos.- Sabes, siempre rechazó el tren directo para tomar este y poder verte –las mejillas de él se tornaron ligeramente rosadas, y bajo el tacto de sus manos sobre mi rostro, lo sentía temblar.

Un estremecimiento de felicidad me recorrió. No era una tonta que soñaba con un amor imposible. Era una tonta con un amor que le correspondía.

-Me… llamo Alice–susurre, con la voz entrecortada. Los ojos de él parecieron brillar de alegría y su boca dibujo la sonrisa más potente que había visto jamás.

Creo que

-Somos dos…

-… tontos… -finalizó él, y ambos sonreímos.

_Y ya estamos llegando, mi vida ha cambiado_

_Un día especial este once de marzo._

_Me tomas la mano, llegamos a un túnel_

_Que apaga la luz._

Aún con el sonrojo en mis mejillas, le sonrió cuando él me tomo de la mano y se sentó junto a mí. Él se aferro a mi mano con suavidad, pero con la suficiente fuerza como para hacernos saber a ambos que lo que está sucediendo es real, mucho más real que cualquier otra cosa, mucho más real que los amigos, que los días y sus noches, mucho más real que el Sol y la Luna.

Lo suyo era tan real, como que sus corazones estaban sincronizados, únicamente para el uno y para el otro. De pronto las luces se apagaron.

_El túnel. Pensó, pronto llegarían a su destino._

_Te encuentro la cara, gracias a mis manos._

_Me vuelvo valiente y te beso en los labios._

_Dices que me quieres y yo te regalo_

_El último soplo de mi corazón._

Siente como él aprieta su mano entre la suya y, adquiere valor allí en la oscuridad momentánea del túnel para hacer lo que llevaba deseando hacer desde que lo conoció.

Se atrevió a posar su otra mano, ligeramente temblorosa, en el puente de la nariz recta de él, deslizó sus manos suavemente, con pura curiosidad, hasta sus labios, los cuales acarició con suavidad con su dedo índice. Su sangre golpeaba con fuerza en sus oídos y su corazón hacía eco por su latir veloz.

Instintivamente y con cierta pena, acerco su rostro al cual sabía por su mano era el de él. Se acercó un tantito más y él terminó de acortar las distancias. Sus bocas entraron en contacto, más en un suave roce que en un verdadero beso, las sensaciones que sus bocas en contacto enviaron a sus cuerpos fue suficiente para quemar todo el lugar.

Él rozo sus labios un par de veces más, deleitándose con la suavidad de los de ella y el dulce sabor a cereza que tenían. El túnel estaba llegando a su fin y en la semioscuridad él le beso la punta de la nariz y le sonrió.

-Te amo– dijo con una voz cargada de emoción. Y fue como si la puerta a otro mundo, uno mucho más maravilloso y seguro se hubiese abierto ante mí. Me mordí el labio inferior, presa de la emoción.

-Y yo a ti, Dan–susurre mientras era acunada entre sus brazos.

-Jamás te volveré a dejar ir

Y todo aconteció, un precioso jueves, once de marzo.

FIN

NOTAS DEL AUTOR: HOLAA TODOS

BIENBENIDOS SEAN, CREO QUE ESTE HA SIDO EL MAS LARGO Y COMPLICADO ONE-SHOT QUE HE HECHO, ESPERO QUE ALGUIEN POR AHÍ LO LEA Y ME COMENTE QUE ES LO QUE ME ANIMA A MEJORAR CADA DIA.


End file.
